


黑金喜剧

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, 喜剧, 短篇集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 艾斯x萨博片段喜剧短篇集
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

以后会把各类段子，短篇集都丢进来这里面  
不正经系列嘻嘻嘻  
包含论坛体之类的


	2. 引爆全世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥组来相亲

1.  
天要下雨娘要嫁人  
十九岁的单身男青年·革命军参谋总长萨博在日复一日的大量工作中感到了一丝寂寞。  
据他理性分析，这种寂寞只不过是预计到长年累月的社畜生活而在间隙里偶尔产生的一种去他妈的世界老子要脱单的冲动。  
但是他的脑子说：“有点想试试恋爱。”

2.  
诚招优质青年恋爱，性别男，年龄在十九岁，身材健美，黑色头发，性格活泼，体力友好，热爱旅游，雀斑有加成。  
若对十九岁金发男性有进一步了解，请拨打电话888888。  
克尔拉抖着招聘广告谴责的盯着萨博：这是什么？  
萨博不动如山，转移话题：我其实很欣赏伊万留下来的那本《梦的解析》。

3.  
马尔科最近有点愁。  
船上新来的喝醉了，抱着萨奇叨叨了一整晚的初恋，还差点把萨奇的头发剪了，说金发短一点好看。  
萨奇落荒而逃，坚称一日三餐，衣食父母，艾斯如此以下犯上，老父亲很受伤。

此时正巧一只新闻鸟路过。

4.  
相上了！  
萨博要去相亲了！  
整个革命军基地喜极而泣，奔走相告，人妖们撸着鼻子哇哇大哭，一半是无1无靠，一半是我家有儿初长成。

5.  
艾斯和萨博在出门前都被千叮咛万嘱咐，别在相亲对象面前吃太多，把人吓跑了怎么办，给你多点钱，买单自己来吧。  
于是两个人都在自个地盘里吃饱了才出门。  
关于这点，萨奇一定要抗议，他觉得艾斯假公济私，一顿吃了三天的量。

6.  
艾斯本来比较无所谓，寻思人再怎么好，也不能靠着也是一头金发就能比他初恋好吧？  
天下金发千千万，你能比我初恋好？

结果正是本人。

7.  
说来比较不好意思，他们一见钟情了（萨博单方面认为的）再见初恋了（艾斯看来的）。

8.  
总而言之，他们相谈甚欢，彼此都没有吃的太夸张以至于店家赶人，除了一点。  
艾斯啪叽一下睡进盘子里了。

9.  
回去之后艾斯很忧愁。  
初恋不仅不认识他而且还看着他吃不下饭（？）  
艾斯蹲在栏杆上，企图俯视马尔科：你说有可能我这张俊脸让别人丑的吃不下饭吗？还是他不喜欢我这样？  
马尔科：………………  
另一边的革命军基地  
克尔拉第五十六次掐住萨博的脸颊：我并不想知道你相亲对象喜欢什么风格，话说人家喜欢裸上身不代表你也要裸好吧，这样我要告领导你xsr了啊！

10.  
萨奇作为（自封的）恋爱大师安慰道：一定是那家餐厅不好，不如你下次约他去山林打猎好了，展现你男性雄风。  
以藏路过，点了个踩。  
马尔科紧急训练艾斯森林避火技能。

11.  
于是艾斯约萨博去打猎，双方一拍即合，肆意妄为，搅得小岛鸡犬不宁，生灵涂炭（  
萨博：啊呜啊呜啊呜，碳烤鳄鱼就是香！  
艾斯：你的熊肉也不错，呜呜呜！  
双方非常满意，对彼此的手艺互相点评并吃得稀里哗啦，达成统一认知，自己煮的才是真的香。  
在打猎比赛中，他们配合无间，萨博的眼睛三百六十七次注意到了艾斯的胸肌，他能写个一百二十五页的《光线对完美胸肌呈现实像的影响》  
艾斯比较直接，他在篝火旁跟萨博打了个啵。

12.  
艾斯得知萨博不记得过去之后，先是纠结，然后想去他妈的！近水楼台先得月，不如先当恋人再做兄弟，这就叫管他三七二十一先下嘴吃饭的人才能饱肚（这是艾斯与小路飞斗智斗勇的血泪史）  
萨博在想，艾斯的脸真好看，五彩脸色也好看。

13.  
一次恋爱，二次发展  
三次就可以全垒打  
四次也可以全垒打，五次超级全垒打……  
打住，不能够了，萨博恢复记忆了。

14.  
萨博只想静静，怀疑到自闭

15.  
艾斯写信：  
我很抱歉做了这种事，没有告诉你，我认识曾经的你，但我想如果你不记得那就没必要告诉你。尽管那对我非常重要，但我不希望你感到困扰，因为我了解你，你会自责于这些，所以你看其实我也不是很抱歉，毕竟我们还是发展了新的关系，这一生就只有你到达了，你了解我的一切，包括我JJ的长度和胸部的敏感度……  
克尔拉看见萨博哭着把这封信撕了，怒吼着艾斯你这个混蛋并冲了出去。

16.  
萨奇在钓鱼喂艾斯破碎的少男心的时候被帝奇捅了两刀，生死未卜，昏迷不醒，被发现的时候手里还握着一条金枪鱼。

艾斯收拾收拾包裹去杀帝奇了。

17.  
萨博盯着病床上的萨奇，脸色很差。  
马尔科：就是这么个情况，现在我们也不知道艾斯在哪。  
萨博语气凝重：鸟哥，此事必有蹊跷，我有点担心艾斯！话毕立刻冲了出去。

马尔科（蹦出一根青筋）：……鸟哥？

18.  
一扇铁窗泪，手握窝窝头  
菜里没有一滴油  
克洛克达尔：哟，真少见，两位情侣头像吗？  
艾斯：我听说你是被路飞打败的，讲讲呗。  
克洛克达尔：哼，阁下自身难保，还有空听故事？  
萨博：我也听说你是被未来海贼王路飞打败的，讲讲呗。  
克洛克达尔：我恨你，草帽路飞！  
甚平：何必（

19.  
人妖乐园里萨博引见了前同事伊万，伊万带来了路飞，三兄弟相聚，三人嘻嘻哈哈的拥抱，小冯被感动到脱水。  
路飞：所以你们是在一起了吗？这样也不错呢，永远都不会分开啦嘻嘻嘻  
艾斯突发精神性语言障碍和心因性体表血流加速。

20.  
伊万：嘿哈！萨博boy，虽然我能把你和路飞偷渡出去，但是艾斯我做不到哦，一旦他消失超过两个小时就会引发最大警戒，到那时谁都逃不了。  
萨博：嗯，我知道，我想找你的是——  
在这里举办一场我和艾斯的订婚仪式。

艾斯：啥？！

21.  
甚平满头雾水。  
他怀揣着阻止战争的想法被解除七武海的职位，下牢了。  
结果在大监狱里的人妖乐园，和他未来的船长路飞，曾经的同事克洛克达尔一起参加过去的老朋友艾斯与他的初恋·竹马·天降·革命军参谋总长萨博的订婚仪式，举办地点是夹层中的人妖乐园。

此时距离行刑还有6h

甚平：我已经毫无波动甚至想举杯畅饮祝福新人.JPG  
克洛克达尔：关我屁事啊.JPG

22.  
我爱你，艾斯。

23.  
艾斯离开之后的牢房空荡又冷清，就连空气的温度也下降了许多。  
路飞：萨博，我来了！  
参谋总长收回视线，脱掉了锁链，戴起手套，帽子，拿起水管，抬起头对路飞露出了一个温柔的笑容：嗯，路飞，就让我们开始吧。  
闹翻这座海底大监狱。  
去拯救他的，他们的艾斯吧。

24.  
处刑台上，在战国隆重介绍了艾斯的亲生父亲之后——  
艾斯：喂，我死前也想说句话，可以吗？  
战国警惕：不可以！！（罗杰PTSD发作）  
卡普不高兴了：你啥意思啊！我孙子都这样这样了，你还不让人家说句话。没事，艾斯你说，我肯定让他们播。  
艾斯：谢谢，臭狗屎爷爷

25.  
艾斯深吸一口气：老爹！马尔科！大家！谢谢你们！我结婚了！！  
全场安静  
青雉开始鼓掌（伴随着赤犬不赞同的目光）：怎么了，是件好事啊。

26.  
在这一片寂静之中，两艘军舰喜从天降。  
伊万：艾斯boy！不要胡说啊，那是订婚！！  
路飞：啊啊啊啊啊啊——（被吹到失声）

其他人：hello，这是重点吗？

27.  
萨博站在艾斯的身边：艾斯，我以前可没有发现你喜欢站在世界中心宣扬自己啊。  
海楼石的手铐应声而落。  
艾斯卷起火焰一冲而起，抓住萨博的腰，哈哈大笑：我觉得我比不上你这个正装金发仔！

老爹：古拉拉拉，艾斯，回去开宴会吧！

28.  
战国忍不住了：你这家伙是谁啊！  
萨博恍然大悟，非常有礼貌的遥遥隔空摘帽致礼：非常抱歉忘记自我介绍，我是火拳艾斯和草帽小子路飞的结拜兄弟，革命军二把手参谋总长，萨博，顺便说，我也是艾斯的订婚对象，大喜之日一定给你送一份请柬。

战国：不要！！  
卡普：我呢！！

29.  
如果一个人寂寞的话，就做兄弟吧。  
如果两个人做不到的事，那么三个人就不会有问题的。

“从今天开始，我们就是兄弟三人啦！”

30.  
旧时代终会落幕，新时代正扬帆起航。  
梦想永不会终结。  
大海如此宽博广大，人们想要寻找的一定存在，无论是梦想，家人，存在的理由还是爱。

+1  
这样够了吗？  
把悲伤换成欢乐，把自责换成承诺，把遗憾换成惊喜，把离别的鲜血换做眼泪  
席卷世界的庞大情绪与震撼，足不足以交换他的死亡？

是的，足够了。

+2  
报社摩更斯：我赚疯啦赚疯啦！  
路飞：我吃撑啦吃撑啦！

end


	3. 宿醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宿醉闪婚

1.  
有些人昏迷多年以后骤然醒来，发现时间过去了那么久会很难接受事实。  
宿醉也一样。  
2.  
艾斯睁开眼，立刻觉得头疼欲裂，看来他又喝多了。他自我安慰，起码这次他睡在床上而不是在浴缸里。  
——除了一件事，这位和他分享同一张床的金发半裸男人是谁。  
3.  
艾斯瞪着还在沉睡的对方，手忙脚乱从衣服堆里刨出手机，上面群聊信息999+  
他昨晚凌晨三点在白团群里发了十五六张他和“新婚爱人”的亲密照，图里举杯畅饮，交杯酒，含情脉脉直男自杀式自拍，啵到满脸红印（他妈的哪来的口红）堪称热情奔放伤风败俗不堪入目。  
4.  
萨奇在群里老父亲式流泪，艾斯你长大了记得看这本我秘传的doi十八式.PDF，男人，最要紧是给爱人源源不断的惊喜。  
惊个屁的喜，他太惊喜了，一朝醒来，一夜夫妻百日恩。  
哦，大概不止百日恩ry  
艾斯看了眼手机文件，这个文档他下了三十六遍。  
5.  
艾斯琢磨着先套件衣服，赤身裸体与人辩论必站下风，除非妖精打架。  
待他低头一看，嚯，他排行局内top3的漂亮胸肌楚楚可怜，饱受蹂躏，就像那个被熊拿去擦屁屁的小白兔一样凄惨，艾斯不禁油然而生一种对方禽兽不如的感觉。  
6.  
对方醒了，坐起来闭着眼睛伸了个懒腰。  
艾斯看着对方的腰背：…………  
两个禽兽面面相觑。  
7.  
早，今天天气真好  
对啊对啊哈哈哈，适合离婚。  
艾斯说完想抽自己一巴掌。  
8.  
八心八钻八箭，不要9999，不要6999，只要669  
对不起，串了。  
总而言之，他们昨晚不仅做了事实伴侣还做了形式伴侣。而且根据时间推算，他们先结婚再上车，可谓是有礼有节有据……个屁。  
9.  
两位衣冠禽兽把对方零碎的记忆拼来拼去都只有酒酒酒和你好骚.JPG  
艾斯低着头，寻思是下跪比较符合礼貌还是弯腰的时候。对方递来了一杯咖啡，香气四溢，笑容灿烂，语气柔和，阳光正好配作佳人。  
艾斯突发情绪性心肌梗塞与精神性语言表达障碍。  
10.  
扣扣扣  
四名婚纱店店员送来了40寸巨幅婚纱照，上面两个肌肉壮汉挤在XXXL码女装婚纱里相依相偎打开新世界的大门，笑到见牙不见眼，八心八钻被摄影师造作的P亮光晕，眩晕加成。  
11.  
离婚，立刻离婚  
这玩意会被路飞嘲笑到死的  
12.  
从原始社会步入现代文明只需十五分钟。  
从离婚伴侣到热恋蜜偶只要六百米。  
艾斯还没有看见门口的骚包白西装男是谁就只感觉到了一片柔软的嘴唇。  
萨博：帮帮我，他是我的死敌。  
艾斯：？  
13.  
总而言之，他们现在在飙车，后面有个开车不要命的在追他们。  
艾斯：为什么是我来开车啊！！  
萨博：啊，我看过你的报道哦，一年前北美第一赛车手艾斯勇救少女重伤昏迷的新闻。  
14.  
艾斯一边跑一边抓着萨博的手，严肃的开口。  
你告诉我，究竟是谁先勾搭的。  
是你。  
干，艾斯悲从中来，五年过去了他的金发癖果然没治好，这都是自己糊在自己屁股上的shi。  
15.  
天大地大，吃饭最大，人是铁，饭是钢，一顿不吃饿得慌。  
在经历了酒店门前热情打啵，公路追逐战，小巷跑酷之后，他们进入了新的阶段，欣赏午后阳光并开始风卷残云地吃饭。  
嗝儿～  
艾斯和萨博达到了高度的统一。  
16.  
厨师萨奇曾经说过一句名言。  
能够和艾斯站在一起的人一定具有常人所不能拥有的胆气，或者食量ry  
17.  
大脑总在你觉得还好的时候给你扎冷箭，比如开始源源不绝的吐出一些回忆。  
艾斯：草，我闯进了一家中国烟花店？  
萨博：呃……好像是为了在楼顶上给我放烟花。  
艾斯：为什么？？  
18.  
这是个兵荒马乱的下午，他们一起说服店员退了钻戒，萨博认为他的品味远高于此，而艾斯在店员指认萨博才是刷卡付账下单的人的时候大笑出声。  
萨博不动声色的捏了艾斯的胸口一下。  
猛男凋谢.JPG  
19.  
萨博在路边的花店买了一束鲜花，红艳欲滴的花瓣衬在艾斯的发间，萨博一边笑一边说。  
很衬你哦，艾斯。

艾斯一瞬间心脏停跳了一秒。  
20.  
白西装男站在三百米外的街上，冷冷地看着他们。  
萨博拉住了艾斯，他好像看不到那边那个人一样，认真的整了整艾斯的衣服，再度顺了顺艾斯的头发。  
艾斯顿感不妙，低声：……喂，萨博……  
萨博充耳不闻：结婚是假的，你果然还是个笨蛋。回去吧，艾斯。  
他说出这种好像要诀别的话，让艾斯的心脏加速跳跃。  
艾斯忍不住了，一切都像是历史重演：喂！萨博，你是那家伙吧！是萨博吧！  
萨博朝着街的另一边跑了起来，白西装男立刻跟了上去。  
他们消失在了人群中。  
21.  
你……是萨博吧？  
头发变长了嘛，……唔，仔细一看，眼睛上怎么还有疤啊，没事吧……你这家伙……  
唔……谁喝醉了？我会认不出你吗？我……我一直都……  
我喜欢你啊，混蛋！……你就那样不见了……路飞怎么办啊……  
……我怎么办啊……  
22.  
这是个意外，所以发生什么也是可以的吧。  
抱着这样的想法，放任最喜欢的人，被遗忘的人像喷泉和小狗一样说着喜欢你萨博，忘不了你萨博，给你看那个月你没去的烟火大会，草这个烟火好烂，抱在身上哭哭啼啼，引诱着对方脱掉衣服，亲吻嘴唇。

谢谢你，艾斯，今天他过得很愉快。  
23.  
艾斯：二十五岁金发男子迷失拉斯维加斯，新婚丈夫渴望爱的相伴寻人启事，急，在线等。  
花田：……寻人小程序，不谢，快滚。  
萨奇：你们吵架了？打架了？你吃太多把人吓着了？不应该啊这会儿你应该吃过两顿不止了啊balabala  
马尔科：@护士，他金发癖没治好啊  
24.  
路奇：烦躁，出门休假变加班。资料上大写的单身是假的，呵呵，情侣就那么好吗？有鸽子好吗？跑了一天累死了，以为这是在干嘛啊，拍电影碟中谍吗？  
谁爱加谁加去！  
单身三十五岁英俊男人路奇在遭受崭新白西装活不过十二个小时之后怒而放弃加班，打电话把熟睡中的上司骂醒，心满意足的挂了电话，回去定制新的西装了。  
25.  
成年人就应该勇于承认自己是个禽兽。  
还是个食髓知味，贪婪的禽兽。

End


	4. 一觉醒来成了黑道少主的白月光替身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 职业规划与滤镜恋爱

1.  
萨博瞪着克尔拉，严正声明，“你OOC了！”后者不以为意，宣称文学作品来自生活高于生活，艺术冲突简洁凝练，何况哪里不对？  
萨博语塞并回去继续锤桌。  
2.  
这个故事的一方是萨博，兼职咖啡店店员，用阳光笑脸欺骗他人喝下咖啡以致店铺门可罗雀濒临倒闭，另一方是咖啡店隔壁大楼灰色私人集团二队队长波特卡斯·D·艾斯，常来他这喝咖啡。  
克尔拉初闻此事，大笑三声，明确告诉萨博一个男人连续三周来喝他的垃圾手冲咖啡绝对是喜欢他。  
萨博很不服气，他志向高雅，造诣高超，怎会用咖啡杀人。  
哈库不忍心告知手冲咖啡应当面谋杀咖啡豆而非使用早死干燥的速溶咖啡粉，只得表明此人心性坚韧，为爱痴狂，不可多得。  
2.  
一周后萨博深思熟虑，采纳友好建议，且经他考察，对方审美独特，为人潇洒，灵魂可靠，肉体出色，实乃人中龙凤，越见越称心。  
因此二人恋情顺利开展，双方出双入对，萨博还特意为艾斯开了咖啡外送服务，只是前台小妹鼻歪嘴斜，有癫痫征兆。  
3.  
久旱逢甘霖，天冷好添衣。  
萨博自得爱情以来，常觉天地之间遍布温暖之情，人与人之间自当友好相处，因此近来下手仁慈成风，令他人侧目。  
不独有偶，艾斯亦然，春风拂面，收债以来初次人头指标富余有多，竟可慷慨转让，蔚为大观。  
4.  
然则天有不测风云，人有悲欢离合。  
萨博一天前偶然得知艾斯竟有初恋白月光，且与他同名同发色。他自持冷静，为免尴尬，自集团三楼窗外跳下，走回自家公司。  
克尔拉与哈库应召唤而来，铺开纸笔，待为他男友写讣告。  
“先等等。”萨博抄起电脑，恢复本色，将前些日仁慈放过的通通回炉再杀，一个不留，直叫流血漂橹，尸横遍野。最终表明，生要见人死要见尸，男友何罪，讣告何用，他为爱所困应挑战自己，与白月光一战。  
克尔拉为之震撼，拉出肥妹变身系列电影与他备战。  
4.  
萨博雄心壮志，整理妥帖，连咖啡勺与弹簧刀都已消毒完毕，只待男友到来，共庆恋爱纪念日。

艾斯没来。

5.  
艾斯躺在医院病床上，盯着手机，悲苦等待男友的分手短信，或谋杀通告。  
他自觉看破一切，萨博西装革履，咖啡难喝，为人幽默，言辞之中却常觉疲倦看破红尘，一定是身经百战，历经沧桑。加上惯带手套，对灰色背景无所畏惧，萨博定是休业杀手，为爱留下，与他做恩爱情侣。  
奈何他偶有失手，竟被人敲进医院，吹了恋爱纪念日。男友准备多日，他一朝失约，难保不会怒上心头，杀了他这负心汉。  
“哗啦！”窗户被打开，艾斯心中一凛，从床上翻下，抬头看见萨博把一条腿跨进来。  
萨博很没好气，“看什么看，拉一把。”他肆意撒娇，出口不逊，艾斯一把苦心化成一汪水，捂着伤口就去拉男友。

7.  
萨博见男友楚楚可怜，弱柳扶风，勃然大怒。“谁干的？”他浑然忘记白月光之事，一心只想抱住男友，呵护备至。  
艾斯退回病床，突觉伤口疼痛难忍，心肝脾肺肾都疼，软倒在萨博身上，逞强可怜道，“没什么事，被人不小心插了一刀。”  
他演戏过头，绝口不提对方重度烧伤，已去英国植猪皮。  
“我前日不见你，去你公司翻你的行程才知道你去问价被人埋伏，立刻来找你。”萨博一番话，情深义重，违法行为昭然若揭，二人缠绵悱恻，轻轻放过。  
“对不起，我吹了纪念日。”艾斯真切道歉，深吻一番，以表歉意。萨博禽兽心起，哪管纪念日这等破事，“那有什么，我今天可以再创造一个医院做爱纪念日。”艾斯扭捏，“我怕床不行。”  
萨博按了按床，非常自信，“俄国货，耐操。”  
于是二人浑然忘我，一拍即合。  
8.  
“别担心，我让他今日竖着走出去，明日横着爬出来。”事后萨博温柔的摸着艾斯的手臂，说出如上话语，令人毛骨悚然，但又款款深情直让艾斯心儿怦怦跳，三尺男儿抛却往日包袱只想gay冠天下。  
艾斯定了定神，抓住男朋友的肩膀，“我知道萨博你披荆斩棘，度过千帆，但既然金盆洗手，我还是不希望你重操旧业，毕竟你脑袋有伤。”这番苦口婆心，愧对往日打爆诸多脑袋。  
萨博与他面面相觑，诚恳发问，“我哪里脑袋有伤？”  
9.  
艾斯失言，恨不得狂奔而去，奈何赤身裸体，输人一等。“我……那个……我……我听说……你之前出过意外。”  
他支支吾吾，难以直面偷看男友医疗卡的事实。  
萨博挑眉，手指哒哒地敲栏杆，仿佛定时炸弹倒计时，“那已经好了。”  
艾斯望天望地望门外，委委屈屈，“但是你忘记我了。”他深感不平，自觉为爱织毛衣，可再自觉，那也不能拿毛衣出来穿。  
“还有……路飞。”艾斯五分钟后蹦出话来。  
“达旦。马奇诺。”不愧是收债强者，清单立刻就拉起来了。  
萨博赶紧叫停艾斯，双手放膝盖上，愧疚酸爽淹没头顶，“是我对不起你。”  
“……得负责。”艾斯哼哼唧唧，捂着伤口，“常来看我，多想想我。”他不讲道理，十年清单又臭又长。“……多……”  
萨博又吻了他。  
10.  
凌晨萨博电话吵醒克尔拉，他凶神恶煞，杀气腾腾，“我明天就要那个集团破产。”  
克尔拉捂心，“你男友狼心狗肺，使你株连九族了吗？”  
萨博即刻温柔体贴，笑容灿烂，“他那么好，我怎么会这样。我是说，多弗朗明哥旗下的一家欢乐街公司，竟敢捅我男友一刀，我要他市值蒸发五个亿。”克尔拉得令，挂了电话。  
艾斯出现在他身后，大为惊恐，“你不是说你不杀人吗？”  
萨博回身，非常困惑，“艾斯，到底为何你坚持我会杀人？我堪称五好市民，正职公务员，兼职咖啡店，光明正大行走人世。”  
艾斯眼睛脱框，低声下气，“敢问萨博你作何职位？”  
萨博微微一笑，“杀人诛心，敛财要命，闻风丧胆，人人有份——我是国税局参谋长。”  
11.  
艾斯出院之时，全院庆贺，院长激动之心难耐，握住白胡子的手，词不成句。  
“他……你……你们……真是……好样的！”  
白胡子深有同感，与院长赞艾斯是当代优秀男青年。  
12.  
艾斯与萨博走回咖啡店，萨博卷起窗帘，看见阳光照射在艾斯的头发上，光斑就像蝴蝶舞动。  
艾斯抬头，望着萨博，阳光落在他脸上将他一分为二，明亮的动人，阴影的可怜，萨博一时间情绪万千，踊跃如潮。  
他走向过去，眼泪滚滚落下，“……艾斯。”  
艾斯困惑不已，但身体快于头脑，拥住萨博，以亲吻作网，情爱作茧，在阳光下上演烂俗情节。

“我也爱你。”

End


	5. 段子堆堆

ASL＋艾萨的段子堆堆  
1.现pa  
艾斯暗恋萨博，于是在萨博去残疾人帮助热线的时候假装盲人打电话给他，要他帮助看a片（此时手里疯狂冒汗的艾斯）  
萨博平静地开始跟他确认是否双方开片是同一时间，接着语言描述a片，艾斯dokidoki借声自撸，捂嘴捂到满头是汗。  
萨博发挥优秀语言表达能力各种俗语粗口情绪表达自如。  
艾斯脸越来越红，拼命思考如何读书能读成这样（？），最后艾斯咬着手背，萨博在耳机里轻轻一笑，“很高兴为你服务，艾斯。”  
艾斯跳起来就把耳机砸了，开始逃避现实，给以藏发“我完了我死后想葬在春暖花开的地方”闷头睡到十二点，打开门就看见萨博站在门口拎着早餐，鸡儿与耳朵与心脏瞬间过载，光速关门。  
萨博笑眯眯地伸手捏碎了门把。  
2.现pa2  
艾斯和萨博闲着无聊看电影，一人抱一桶爆米花，一个是甜的，一个是咸的。  
左手吃自己桶里的，右手伸到对方桶里吃，吃着吃着就乱了，嫌麻烦开始伸到对方嘴里互喂。  
吃完了，把桶扣在头上猜拳，谁输了谁在桶上扣两个眼出门裸奔。  
第二天以藏路过艾斯的座位：那个柰子是你的吧，太标志了，帅哥。   
3.暴君七武海if  
萨博坐在熊肩上，迎着日光出场[憧憬]  
熊公和萨在恐怖三桅帆船岛上割草无双开大，消失的佩罗娜：讨厌！！  
真的暴君，组团冷脸欺负惨兮兮的麦团  
路飞累出幻觉：哥你来啦[开心]  
麦团：你醒醒这是个敌人！  
假的暴君  
战国：说好的麦团人呢？！！！  
萨摊手：当然是跑了呀[吃瓜]   
4.冷笑话  
铁爪抓奶手  
5.哨向au之回复记忆  
萨博多年来构筑的精神世界震动破碎重组，他徒步翻过熟悉的沙漠与巴尔迪哥的城堡，跨越以往的边界。  
举目望去他看见外围那些荒芜的，被毁灭的陌生却又熟悉的世界。  
黑色的裂痕撕裂大地，火焰连绵不绝的在大海的边缘燃烧，茂密的森林中倒伏众多树木，到处都静谧无声，落满灰尘。  
萨博走进去，看见树上的小屋停留在暴风雨后破损的屋顶，空地里写着24：26的计分牌。  
这世界曾静待他的到来，隐秘地将一切封存，却最终在天摇地动之中被撕裂，被毁灭，留给他残损的碎片。  
然后他吃下烧烧果实。  
于是火焰漫山遍野的燃起，从海的尽头一路吞噬，烧尽一切。  
晴空万里，远目极眺，一无所有的荒野燃烧着熊熊大火。   
这副景象会令无知者惊恐万状，精神崩溃。 但谁说内心就该祥和宁静？平静美好？   
这是自由的意志，是梦想的激情，是与彼此相伴的刻印。   
从痛苦中诞生希望，从火焰中诞生自由。  
6.超自然力量  
世界上出现了流言，火拳艾斯复活了。人们将信将疑。  
后来变成了一些传闻，人们在某些地方说起一个遇见火拳的故事，接着流传起照片，里面有个像火拳一样的影子，模模糊糊，影影绰绰。  
书信，文字，电话，最后萨博见到了一个来自远方的访客。  
这是一个因果颠倒的奇异故事。  
并非是艾斯先复活，而是世人眼中复活了艾斯，由此带来了艾斯的复活。  
就像一个骗术，当所有人都不得不相信火拳已经活过来的时候，他就真的活了过来，骗术也就不再是骗术，而是奇迹。  
7.违和感  
关键词：粉色。  
萨博在酒吧遇见了一个忧郁的帅哥，萨博盯着他看了很久，直到引起了帅哥的注意，两个人开始有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
尽管如此，双方都有些心不在焉。  
艾斯：他看起来好像萨——不行，我不能这样  
萨博想法只有一个：他不是粉色头发！！  
（萨奇：我功成身退，88）  
8.原著ASL  
在垃圾堆里一个有点拘谨的萨博试图拉小提琴，前面两个同样脏兮兮的一大一小看着他，路飞欢呼：萨博！萨博！我要听宾克斯的美酒！  
艾斯就抱着水管站在旁边撇嘴：笨蛋路飞，安静点，我满耳朵只听得你的声音。  
萨博就笑，然后慢慢拉了拉小提琴：我自己也不记得多少啦，之前也没用这个拉过宾克斯，先试一试，你们随便听听。  
于是就磕磕绊绊的拉起来，一开始还不流畅，路飞握着小拳头手舞足蹈，慢慢熟练一些了，萨博也就没那么紧张了露出一点笑容。

艾斯把这个场景记了很久很久。  
9.龙pa  
因为没有结婚所以不能出家门的传统龙萨博与送上门的盗贼艾斯。   
《你邀请单身龙出门就要对人家负责哒！》  
居住在高塔上的萨博告诉艾斯，他不能出去，这是铁则，否则会被天打雷劈。本质是龙族万恶封建规定，除非结婚，否则不能出去，萨博单身已经一百二十年了。   
萨博曾经极度吐槽这条规定：宅着怎么能结婚呢？！不结婚怎么就不能出门呢？   
长者当时振振有词，出门会被天打雷劈，萨博不信邪，艾斯听完也不信邪，最后两只灰头土脸的回高塔搓搓洗洗：艹居然是真的。   
艾斯实在很喜欢萨博，很忧愁：萨博，我想和你一起去冒险，我……   
萨博握住艾斯的手：你真的很想和我去冒险吗？   
艾斯：对呀！（看着萨博贴近的面容，莫名红脸）   
萨博：太好了，那我们马上结婚！ 

艾斯：……啊？！！咳，也……也不是不行。  
于是萨博拿自己的财宝打戒指给艾斯求婚。  
艾斯：等等为什么戒指上还有属于萨博这几个词？  
萨博理直气壮：因为龙永远拥有财宝，你带着龙的财宝，你又不是龙，那么你就也是龙的财宝 。  
一顿操作猛如虎，出家游玩超开心，长老怒从胆边生，打补丁要有后代才能承认婚姻！  
萨博：雄龙不会产仔！望周知！！   
艾斯（脑中亮起灯泡）：所以我们去偷一个吧！ ——这就是路飞的由来。   
以及路飞叫他两是哥哥。   
以及龙族出了新通告：禁止乱伦   
路飞对此表示困惑：哥哥就是哥哥，哥哥和哥哥在一起有什么奇怪的.JPG  
10.ASL与美食  
①甜菜汤  
路飞小时候不爱吃蔬菜，哥哥们虽然自己也不爱吃但是想想要营养均衡于是定期就会煮甜菜汤。  
虽然基本上就是切碎丢进去煮，再加点盐。  
大家一起闭着眼睛喝蔬菜汤。  
②蜂蜜奶油草莓吐司  
萨博回家之后的第一顿饭，他吃了半个之后冲到房间里吐了，因为太甜太腻太恶心了。  
之后他都在自己房间里吃。  
③烤鳄鱼  
路飞他们有一次上岛看见鳄鱼超开心要做给大家吃，山治不理解娜美他们干嘛那么紧张。  
娜美（哭着）：山治救救我们！  
④火山石羊肉炒饭  
艾斯的眉毛旁边有一小块烫伤的疤痕。  
那是他在一家餐馆吃火山石羊肉炒饭的时候，第一次由于战斗太累了，嗜睡发作，倒下睡着了，饭盘里滚烫滚烫的火山石就把他烫着了。  
不过后来他就吃烧烧果实了，这块烫伤也就成为了唯一的一个小纪念。  
⑤拉面  
萨博第一次去吃那家拉面店的时候是四岁，吃到一半的时候，他父母因为桌子上掉了两根头发而气冲冲地拉着萨博走了，说再也不来了。  
萨博很遗憾：真希望能有一起来享受吃拉面的家人。

End


End file.
